


Love Me, Don't Leave Me

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can you so one where you're from the 1920's or 1940's and you meet Gabriel and you two fall in love. However, he has to leave for whatever reason but you still love him. Just a bunch of fluffy fluff pleaseWarnings: Fluff, a bit sad at the end...but I kinda put a twist to it





	Love Me, Don't Leave Me

Smoke created a haze on the dancefloor, mixing with the smell of perfume. All around girls danced in their flapper dresses getting looks from the greedy men on the sidelines. Musicians controlled the audience with their playful tunes as gossip provided a nice background noise.   
Scanning the crowd, you found no distraction from your current situation. An acquaintance of your friend, Rita, was chatting it up with the two of you at a table close to the dance floor. His perky nose seemed to lift higher and higher as he bragged about his newly acquired purchases. You weren’t as impressed as Rita, who was leaned across the table to hear him better.  
“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go fix my hair.” You stood abruptly, almost knocking into a couple as they headed to dance.  
“What’s wrong with it? I thought short hair makes taking care of it easier.” He joked, chuckling to himself, but stopped as he noticed neither one of you followed his lead.  
“Oh, Dale, you poor men are all the same.” Rita sighed. “Actually I think I’ll join you.” She scooted her chair back, taking her glittering purse with. “You don’t have to wait up for us.”   
“What? Baby?” Dale tried to follow the two of you as you headed to the back of the club, but the flow of people kept him away.   
As soon as you got out of earshot from Dale, Rita turned toward you with narrowed eyes. “I can’t believe him. Calling my baby like that.”  
“You were being awfully friendly.”   
“He’s friends with my cousin, of course I was. Plus, mother keeps forcing men on me. I just need to find someone for myself.” Rita complained as you entered the bathroom. Other women were in their own world of gossip, paying no mind to either of you. “I thought you needed you fix your hair.” She looked at you from the corner of her eye as she adjusted cloche hat.  
“No. Just needed to get some air.” You tucked a piece of hair back as you stared in the mirror.  
“Hardly a place to do that.”   
“Perhaps I’ll go back out and find us a new place to sit.”   
“Fine, but not by the dance floor. I hate to be asked since all I’ll say is ‘no’.”   
“Alright.” You smiled and left. Finding a table in such a place proved to be a challenge as business men took place on the outer corners to conduct secret meetings with clients. A few open tables remained, but those were all by the dance floor and most likely belonged to those we were currently twirling about with their partners.  
Something that struck you as odd was a man standing off by himself, but he didn’t appear to be looking for anyone. His forest green vest showed bold under his off white jacket that matched his trousers. His appearance didn’t stand out as other men had the same style of clothing around him, but there was a presence there. Something you couldn’t quite figure out, causing you to stare at him for a long period of time.  
When he turned, you breath caught in the back of your throat as his eyes shined over at you like a sunset. A deep blush surfaced on your cheeks, forcing you to turn away. Although you did peek back to find him again, finding his eyes still locked with yours. His lips formed the perfect smile that heated up your cheeks more. It took you a moment to register, but he was moving his way towards you without breaking away.   
“(Y/N)?” The spell was broken as Rita caught your arm. “What’s eating you?”  
“No-nothing.” You fumbled over your words as you wanted to see if he was still coming over to you.  
“What’re you searching for?” Rita pushed her head next to yours, trying to follow your gaze.  
“Good evening ladies.” A smooth sweet voice breathed behind you.  
“Dale...I swear…” Rita bitterly spoke, but silenced at the sight before her.  
“I hope I’m an improvement over this...Dale?” He gave a slight bow and then turned his attention to you. “I’m sorry to bother you, but would you care for a dance?”  
“No bother at all.” Rita pushed your forward into his space. “She needs some fun in her life.”  
“Is that alright?” His hand clasped yours as he brought it to his lips to kiss.  
“Fine.” Your voice trembled at his gentle touch.  
“Attagirl.” Rita rooted behind you as he escorted you to the dance floor.  
“You’re friend seems lively.” He commented as he swerved you into position for the dance.   
“If she wasn’t I’d be worried.” You breathed into his ear as the two of you moved along the floor. He picked up the pace as you kicked your feet up, moving to the cheerful beat. “You are quite good at dancing.”  
“Thanks. I’ve been around a while, so I have a few moves.” He said after twirling you out and then back into his embrace.  
“Is one of those moves to be mysterious and not tell a girl you’re name?”   
“To be fair, neither have you.” He smirked.  
You broke apart for a moment as you both danced next to each other to accommodate the new song being played. “(Y/N).” You yelled over the music as you found yourself up near the stage.  
He pulled you aside to a more quiet corner of the club, backing you against the wall. “Well, (Y/N), how about you have lunch with me tomorrow at Delmonico’s and I’ll tell you mine?” His eyes twinkled even in the shadows of the place.   
“That doesn’t seem fair. I want to know yours.” You tugged at his jacket. He just gave you a deep chuckle that made your muscles melt.  
“I’m buying. Whatever you want off the menu.” He offered, grabbing your hand off his jacket and kissing it again.  
“Are you with the mob or something?” Your blunt question got another chuckle out of him.  
“No. Not with the police either.” He added, almost like he could read your mind.   
“What time?”   
“What works for you?” He countered.   
“Noon?”  
“Then noon it is.” He backed away, giving a slight bow again. “I look forward to our lunch, Miss (Y/N).” He offered one last smile before ducking back out into the dance floor.

It was hard to convince Rita not to join you as you stepped out of the taxi with her pouting in the seat still. She was on her way to meet another man her mother picked out and she was determined to ruin the whole thing.  
“Tell your mother I wish her well.” You kissed her cheek before closing the heavy door.  
“I really wish you wouldn’t.” She huffed, but you giggled at her over dramatic expression. “Tell your mystery man that I would like to meet him more.”   
“Let me find out his name first before anything else happens.”   
“Oh and (Y/N).” Rita called out from the taxi’s window as you made your way to the entrance. “Don’t take any wooden nickels!”  
“Never.” You answered as the doorman let you into the polished entry way. Gold painted molding framed the room with pale walls and warm wood floors. The air wasn’t as hazy as the club from the night before with a separate bar area and dining room. Leather booths and chairs were filled by wealthy looking patrons in fine furs and tailored suits. You felt underdress in your rose shift dress with small beads to create patterns.   
“Name?” The host asked as he crossed off something.  
“(Y/N)....” You never did give him your last name, but you at least gave him something. “I’m meeting a man here.”  
“Ah, of course.” His finger went down the list as he found it. “Follow me, please.” You were lead to a secluded area of the restaurant where the mystery man was already seated, enjoying a glass of red wine. He stood up at your approach, pulling out your chair for you.   
“The waiter will be with you shortly. Please enjoy your meal.” The host spoke after you both were seated again.  
“Thank you.” With a short nod the host left the two of you alone.   
“I hope you don’t mind, but I ordered us a bottle of wine to start off with. If you want something else just ask.”   
“No, this looks fine.”  
“Good.” He took the bottle from the iced bucket and smoothly poured it into your glass. “Shall we toast?” He lifted up his own glass, waiting until you did the same.  
“Toast to what? I still don’t know your name.” You smiled, picking up the glass.  
“You sure? I’m pretty positive I told you last night.”   
“Must’ve been some other woman.” You took a small sip of the red wine. The sweet flavor sizzled on your tongue as you swallowed more.  
He squinted at you, tilting his head to the side for a moment then shook his head. “No. There was no one else beautiful enough to talk to.”  
“Oh, really?” You blushed.  
“But since you have seemed to have forgotten….” You rolled your eyes as he feinted hurt. “...which I guess I can forgive since you agreed to this date with me…”  
“Date?”   
“What else do you call it when a woman and man madly in love with each go out to eat for lunch?” He slyly smiled.   
“Madly in love?” You choked out.  
“Well, maybe not yet...but-” He shrugged.  
“So, then…” You cut him off. “...when I go back and gossip with friends, what should I call you?”  
“Handsome. Smooth. Perfect….” He kept listing adjectives as you fumbled with what to say.  
You held up your hand, telling him to stop. “I meant a name.”  
“Oh, that.” He brushed off. “Gabriel.”  
“Gabriel.” You tested the name on your lips. It felt nice to say it and hear it from your voice.  
“Although, I like the way (Y/N) sounds better.” He added, making you smile.  
“You are smooth and wickedly smart. You are a dangerous man, Gabriel.”  
“You only say because you’ve already fallen for me.” He smirked, drinking back his wine. After he finished he motioned for the waiter who was lost in the background through your banter. “Now, what shall you have to eat?”

Rita pressed you for details as you went over to her house later that evening. You shared that he was charming and interesting as opposed to Rita’s suitor who apparently was duller than a butter knife. Gabriel ordered for you and picked out your favorites without even asking. Your head wept for your heart as images of his smile and the color of his eyes took up all your dreams. You were falling hard for a man with so much promise, but somewhere in your brain you knew it wouldn’t last. Just like romance novels there would be an end where that last word stopped and on the next page was nothing but blank space.

For weeks all you did was spend time with Gabriel. He would pick you up in his Chrysler Imperial and go anywhere you wanted. Rita warned you as people would start to think you were a gold digger, but you didn’t care. In fact, you weren’t even sure where Gabriel exactly lived since he would always come to your house.  
Today was like many others, but this time you let him choose and he picked the beach. The air was hot and with the burning sun above, it was a perfect day to head into some cool water.   
Cranking down the windows you found some refreshment from the breeze as the car turned onto the highway. “Think we’ll see some dolphins or even a whale?” You leaned on Gabriel’s shoulder, watching his hands glide over the steering wheel.  
“Possible. Although with a crowd of people there, you might not.” Out of the corner of his eye he watched as your face fell. “But don’t worry. We got all summer.”  
“Yeah.”   
Ten minutes more and you arrived at the beach finding a large amount of people there, cooling themselves off. Seagulls hovered overhead and dived down for food once it was dropped. Children chased each other in front of you as you found a spot to lay down on the sand. Gabriel put the large towel down and you set the picnic basket on top.  
“Eat and then swim?” You asked before opening the basket.  
“Whatever you want, babe.” He gave you a chaste kiss on your cheek.  
“I packed sandwiches to make eating easy.” You said handing him his before taking out your own. “Napkins should be in here somewhere. Ah. There.” You gave him a few, but he was already consuming his food. “Good?”  
“Delicious. Love it.” His words were mumbled with his mouth full of food.  
“Ew. Gabriel. Close your mouth. I don’t wanna see that.” You shifted away.  
“Why not?” He chewed again with mouth opened wide.  
“Gabriel. Public place.”  
“But you love my mouth, especially when I’m kissing you.” Gabriel argued, pulling you closer to him by your waist. “Here, let me prove I’m right.”  
“Gabe, no-” His lips covered yours as all words left as his gentle touch. Breaking away you found parents staring at you, blocking their children’s view of such a scandalous display. You blushed madly at their reactions, hiding your face in the nook of Gabriel’s neck.   
“Let them stare.” Gabriel chuckled. “They don’t have what we have.”  
“What’s that?” You mumbled against his neck.   
“Love.” He stated confidently. “I love you, (Y/N).” You snapped your head up, your eyes caught in his. It was the first time he had said that to you. “Now, don’t feel like you need to-”  
“But I love you too.” You hushed him with a quick kiss. “You were right...I’d fall madly in love with you.”  
“Told ya, babe.”

You would remember the day for the rest of your life. At three seventeen o’clock in the afternoon Gabriel muttered the words that you were hoping to never come. Your heart clenched tight in your chest as your lungs were emptied of air. The peaceful blue sky with puffy white clouds was in contrast to the event that was occurring below.   
“I have to leave.”   
“Why?” You brushed off his hand, standing up from your lawn chair on your patio.   
“I have business...somewhere else.” He tried to explain.  
“So you are in the mob.” You turned away, shielding your wet eyes from his view.  
“No. I just….” Gabriel walked over to you.  
“You just what?!” You cried, facing him again. “You make a girl fall in love with you and then leave?”  
“You’re the only one I have ever loved.” He said sternly, but also sincerely.   
“Then why leave me?” You placed your hands on his chest, gripping at his tailored vest.  
“I can’t really explain it.”  
“Try. Say something. Please.” You begged.  
“You wouldn’t believe me.”   
“I want to.”   
His face broke, but he tried to cover it up as his hand wiped over his face. “I love you. I always will. I’m sorry.”  
“Please, Gabriel.”  
“No.” He pushed you back from him. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I love you.”   
Those were the last words you heard from him. 

A couple of months after he had left you found yourself at church more often. Your parents were worried that you had given up men in general and were going to become a nun. Rita snorted at the idea knowing that would never happen.   
After the multiple times you visited, the priest knew your name and some bits and pieces of your life. He was a kind old man that was always willing to listen and didn’t judge you like others in society. He liked to show you new things and the art around the church building, some that was only reserved for the priests and staff of the church.  
One evening as you came in from a nasty rain storm you found that the old crinkled up art at one of the altars in the back had been redone. The priest escorted you to it, explaining how some details had been renewed to make the piece more lively.   
“What is the piece based on?” You asked as you could barely make out the outlines of the artwork.  
“It’s Gabriel, one of the archangels. Messenger of God.”   
“Gabriel?” The name stung as it slipped through your lips.  
“Yes.”   
You both stopped in front of the altar gazing up at the fresh coat of paint. The first thing that caught your attention was how the eyes held the colors of a dying ray of sunlight. The second was the golden brown hair that flowed back with little curls at the ends. Third was the soft lips that formed a smile on his face. Forth was the smooth strong hands that were always ready to embrace someone.  
A hand flew to your mouth as you stepped back, taking it all in. The way he knew all your favorites without even having to ask or when he knew all the times you would happen to be free, so you never had to say ‘no’. The way he said he had to leave, but figured you wouldn’t believe him. Of course you wouldn’t have. Dating an archangel was impossible, they didn’t date humans, they wouldn’t have dated you.  
But one did. One archangel had caught your eye at that club that you never had wanted to go to. He convinced you to go on a date with him, without you even knowing his name. Somehow, that one archangel choose you out of every other human in the world, in time and space itself. He had wanted to stay, but he couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t. He had duties to fulfill as the messenger angel.  
Stepping back you saw it all now. It was Gabriel in all the ways that you loved him. You finally understood why he had to leave and why he didn’t.   
Tears openly falled down your face as you sank to the floor. The priest hurried to your side, but there were no words that could say what you felt, what you knew at that moment in time. You just closed your eyes and prayed to him. You told him how much you loved your time together and how he had changed you. How he had challenged you at every point, but also showed you the most kindness anyone ever had. You prayed to him about how if you could you would want to see him again. How you loved him and only him. There would be no one else.   
By the time you had finished your tears had dried up. The priest reluctantly left you as you requested some time alone. You kneeled down in front of the painted wall, looking up past the altar with lit candles on it. You sat there for what felt like hours, praying and memorizing each detail of the artwork.  
You heard footsteps come up behind you later in the evening, but you didn’t turn around. Instead you closed your eyes and focused on each silent word of your prayer.   
“Why do they always pick my bad side?”  
Your eyes shot open as you quickly stood up, almost falling over yourself. “Ga-Gabri-”  
“Hello (Y/N).” Gabriel smiled.  
You didn’t wait a moment longer as you ran to him. He opened his arms and scooped you up, swinging you around with a chuckle. Even as he set you down your arms wrapped fiercely around him, holding him tight to your body. “Gabriel.” This time his name didn’t cause an ache in your heart, only hope.  
“I missed you. Father knows.”  
“You’re an archangel.” You breathed in his sweet smell, nuzzling into his neck.  
“One of them.”   
“I love you.” New tears cascaded down.  
“I love you, (Y/N). Only you.” Gabriel’s lips crashed into yours as you two stood there in the church as rain continued to fall outside.


End file.
